Something Kinda Crazy
by Tammy Sakamoto
Summary: Jacob Black knew all too well; pain co-exists with love. But a new girl arrives to Forks, one with the world's most heavenly face..."Have I imprinted?" But for Bella, he will try to fight it. Seems it won't be too hard, since another werewolf had already imprinted on her before she came into his life. And from the way things look, Jacob won't accept that either! JacobxOC Eclipse
1. Prelude

**Well, this is my very first Twilight fanfic! I've always loved the Twilight Saga, and just recently fell in love with it again. This one is for my Team Jacob sisters (and brothers)**

 **Lots of Love**

 **-Tammy Sakamoto**

"Hi, my name is Jennifer Aurnhammer, but you can call me Jenn for short...um...I was previously home schooled...but...well...here I am, standing in front of you guys, which clearly tells you how that turned out, huh?"

Some of the students politely chuckled while most of them remained quiet, immersed in the clock hanging above the classroom doorway.

I expected as much, "Well, that's all there is. Um...sorry, where should I sit?"

"Third row, beside Miss Swan over there, can you raise your hand dear?"

And that's when I first laid my eyes on the girl that will unknowingly change my life for good.

I quietly hung my bag on the metal chair as I quietly smiled at the auburn haired beauty; a small face and a pale complexion reminded me of a porcelain doll. "Nice to meet you." I whispered.

"Bella Swan." I grasped her thin hand in my even smaller ones, shaking it twice, "You barely look over sixteen."

I scratched the back of my right ear, a habit picked up from...

...his name was...

...let's not go there yet, "Skipped a grade or two back in elementary. Dad thought it'd be best for me to hang out with the big kids."

"Heh. Brilliant and clever-tongued," she grinned, "I like that. It's very nice to meet you."

Looking back now, my life would have taken a very, very different route had I never been assigned that small desk beside her.

I would have been able to bask in my sorrow, perfectly content with passing through senior year, graduating, college, graduating again, working in a cubicle...

...until I was nothing but ashes thrown into the sea.

But it seems that fate, or whatever, had something bigger planned for me in between now and death.

One month later.

While Bella had always diligently offered me a seat at her lunch table-everyday, actually-I always refused. I preferred silence as I sat in the passenger seat of my car, writing in my journal I got on my fourteenth birthday. Methodically, I'd have a strawberry milkshake in the car's cup holder, and curly fries placed carefully beside it.

" _I don't like it!"_

" _Why not? You know how much I like them!"_

" _I don't care if you'd eat them properly on a table, but unfortunately we're in my precious car and you're the world's messiest eater, babe."_

That day, I made him sit on a stray rock outside, and giggled at his pouting face.

I no longer force myself to push back the memories.

" _NOOOO! Let me see him! Please!"_

" _Don't, Jenn! It's too much to handle..."_

" _I don't care! I don't care, June. Please, let me see him!"_

My breathe got caught in my throat as I swallowed down three fries at once, snuggling into his well-worn leather jacket.

" _Don't...you won't be able to recognize him anyway...the vampires got him bad. I'm so sorry, Jenn, I'm sorry."_

Victoria.

She single handedly ended my life.

"Oh hey Jenn."

I blinked out of my thoughts as I felt Bella lean on the open window on my side of the car.

Grinning, I offered her a curly fry, "You're skipping school aren't you?"

She blushed, "I have a...meeting with a friend on the reserve today. It's just English today after kucnh anyways..."

"You go do your thing then girl. Have fun!"

"Bella, we need to go." A man's voice; husky and elegant.

I could feel the temperature drop as he approached. He4 was literally, that cold.

My blue eyes widened.

" _Tell me! Who did this to him?!"_

"Jenn, I don't think I've ever introduced you to my boyfriend. This is Edward Cullen."

My fists clenched in my hands.

Pale skin.

Beautiful.

Unnaturally so.

Just like Victoria.

The leech that killed my imprinter.

-To be continued

 **DUN DUN DUHHHH!**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Bella, Bella, Jennifer

**Wow guys! Thanks for the warm reception! This may be my most popular fanfic up to date lol!**

 **With lots of love, here is the second chapter!**

 **-Tammy Sakamoto**

 **Chapter One**

I visibly blanched as I took in Edward Cullen's appearance. I knew he wasn't involved with Victoria, but knowing that he was one of her kind...

...it made me want to rip something up, or punch something so hard, over and over again, until it either crumbled under my knuckles or my entire arm was shattered from the abuse.

She,that...red-haired BITCH, for lack of any better words, absolutely slaughtered _him_.

My world.

The man that saved me from the shadows.

Now just dust in the wind.

I refused to let anyone try to calm me down.

Not until she was dead and I was shouting at the top of my lungs in victory, with her on the ground, finally reaping what she sowed.

Why was this vampire doing in Forks? How was it that I left one reservation, in the hopes of leaving that fantasy world behind, only to do a three sixty turn?

If I thought about it, it made sense. Forks was a land of everlasting showers, ranging from the lightest of sprinkles to the heaviest of storms. It had been a month since I've come to this town and I have yet to see a glimpse of the sun hitting even a tree. This sort of climate was the perfect habitat for vampires to blend in.

I loved the rain... _he_ used to carry me on his back because I hated getting my shoes wet. I was-and still am-the most impractically dressed girl in the world.

" _White shoes in the rain, babe? Really?"_

I shook away my flashback, curling my toes inside of my white sneakers.

So maybe it made sense to have encountered a vampire in Forks. But was there more than one? Vampires had a choice to either live independently or collaboratively. What sort of...diet did they take? Did they pose a threat to the student or residents? Did this one have any special abilities? Was he trying to lure Bella just to suck on her blood?

And more importantly:

WHY WAS BELLA DATING A VAMPIRE?!

"Jenn? You okay?" Bella shook me.

I grit my teeth, "Bella, do you know...exactly _what_ your boyfriend is?"

I never looked away from the tall male standing behind her. His face expressionless, looking straight back at mine.

I knew that he was aware of what I was getting at.

It was like he was reading my thoughts.

I heard Bella stutter a bit, but not really answering my question.

"Who are you?", he whispered.

"That's not really any of your concern. I'm asking the questions here. You better watch out. Bella, I want you to get in my car."

"Jenn, it's okay. He's harmless."

I laughed bitterly, " _Harmless?!_ Please Bella don't make me laugh."

I got out of the car and pulled her hand out of his, " _Vampires_ drink human blood Bella, you need to come with me."

"No! Jenn it's really okay!"

"Just come with me for now, Bella, or at least stay in class! I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you!"

I was gently tugging at her wrist, but I must've looked quite hysterical. Could you really blame me though? It was a vampire that destroyed my life, almost too easily, and here I am standing beside one.

"Jenn stop-!"

I jumped as I felt ice cold steel surround my left wrist. By no means was it painful...

...but it brought on a wave of memories.

I felt the deep scar on my back itching.

He immediately let go of my wrist though, right after I began holding my breath.

I almost felt as if he was trying to prove me wrong.

"Jennifer, I won't hurt Bella, I love her." I glared at him, "I swear to you, with me and my family around, no harm will come her way."

It was Bella's turn to grab my hand.

"Trust me, Jenn." I swallowed, blinking several times to hide my sudden tears.

Did I look that crazy?

"I have to go now Jenn."

And soon afterwards I was standing all alone in the school parking lot.

 **...**

"Maggie! Ray!"

My hands pushed against the door so hard that it shook as it banged against the wall of our new home. Maggie and Ray were from the Makah reservation. I met them five years ago.

It was my idea to leave. Maggie agreed to join me even before I got the words out of my mouth. Jack's excuse was that he wanted to be wherever Maggie was, having imprinted on her and everything, but I knew him well enough to know that he needed to leave for the same reasons I had to.

I used to be an imprint too, but those days were gone.

It was somebody's way of punishing me for fun.

I heard Maggie let out a soft scream from the direction of our new kitchen. She was always either there, worrying over what to feed Ray next with his ridiculous appetite or in her small piano room. She wanted to be a piano teacher in Forks but it seemed the house needed some renovations before she was happy with the way her "classroom" would look.

My feet couldn't take me to the kitchen fast enough. When I did enter the kitchen, I was assaulted with the sight of Ray smothering Maggie with his sloppy kisses, long muscled arms wrapped around her shoulders, paying no attention to me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, waiting for them to detach themselves, ignoring the slight twinge of jealousy and pain in my chest.

"Jenn! Your shoes! You're tracking all the mud inside the house!", Maggie proclaimed, pulling herself out of her boyfriend's grasp, "Why do you look so horrified? You're supposed to be in school still..."

"There are vampires in Forks. My friend is dating one."

From where I was standing, I could tell that Ray's shoulders stiffened the moment I said 'vampire'. He snapped his neck towards Maggie when she dropped the spatula in her hands.

Picking it up, and placing it in the sink, he asked, "Are you sure it's a vampire? The kids here don't get much sunlight. Aren't you just imagining things?"

"Ray! I'm serious here! It was a vampire okay? Unnaturally handsome, pale as the moon, ridiculous eye colour, and his hands were cold as ice!"

"What'd you do? You didn't confront him did you?", that was Maggie.

"I did. And both Bella and the leech didn't even try to deny anything! He's really a vampire Ray! We have to get out of here!"

"Woah okay,", Ray said, "Hold your horses. We aren't going anywhere, even if there are vampires in the area."

"Why not?!"

"Because we bought this house already okay? All of our savings is stuck in this house! Plus, Maggie likes it here!"

"He told me he had a _family of vampires_ Ray. You're the only one that stands a fighting chance against them but you're obviously going to be outnumbered. Maggie here is too inconsistent with her strength and I'm literally a sitting duck."

"Jenn, calm down..", Maggie reached for my arm and led me to the front door, "Take off your shoes first. You're getting worked up."

"Of course I'm worked up! It's vampires were talking about!"

"You just have to trust that we can handle the situation okay?", Ray stood in front of the TV, messing around with the channels. I knew he wasn't really looking at what was on the screen, just finding something repetitive to calm his nerves, "We can't just always run away from everything the moment YOU have a problem."

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm just going to pretend that you didn't just say that. And also," I was already walking up the stairs, not looking back at him, "Even if you don't leave, then I will."

I could hear Maggie lecturing Ray downstairs as I opened up a suitcase and started putting everything I had just unpacked a few weeks ago back into it. I wasn't going to wait for Ray to get us killed.

Three people have already been killed in the hands of a vampire. No way I'm going to stay and let it all happen again.

"Jennifer, calm down, please," Maggie grabbed my hand and massaged small circles into my wrist, "You _know_ that you're overreacting right now, and don't tell me you aren't."

She turned on the stereo in my room, my most prized possession.

 _Little do you know, how I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

 _Little do you know, I'm still haunted by the memories_

 _Little do you know, I'm trying to pick my self up piece by piece_

 _Little do you know I...need a little more time_

(Alex & Sierra: Little Do You Know)

I sighed and felt myself trying to hold back my tears for the second time again today. Maggie and I weren't related, but sometimes I forget, because I felt like she knew how to help me, "I just need some space, okay?"

I knew. I knew I was panicking. But could you really blame me? The last time I saw one of those things...

"Jenn, let's just go get some food right now okay? We can go eat at the diner you like so much. Just for a few hours. Ray will protect us. You know I'll protect you too. Don't you trust us?"

I bit my lip, grabbing the water bottle on my night stand and chugging down half of it's content, "Only if you promise that you'll consider leaving afterward."

"I will, but only if you promise to calm down and think rationally. Ray has his reasons too, you know."

I crossed my arms as Maggie led me downstairs, where Ray was already in his sneakers and a light jacket. I glared up at him and shoved my white shoes back on.

"We're taking my car. Sometimes I wonder if you'd both be dead if I wasn't around to smack some brain cells into you two.", Maggie grabbed her keys from the hook and lead the way out to her BMW.

…...

 **Jacob's POV**

I was in the garage with Bella beside me, discussing her plans to...change herself.

Needless to say, I was royally _pissed_.

After learning about my true heritage, I've been a lot more temperamental. I used to be a good kid. Now half of the time I felt like the only way I can solve a problem is to destroy something. Almost every time I was upset, it was because of this girl standing beside me, refusing to change her mind about the Cullens. Refusing to consider the fact that she'd be leaving her _entire life_ behind for some hundred year old guy that she barely met a year ago. She wasn't taking my words seriously, only listening to the opinions of the people that routed for her and Edward.

Feeling like I had to throw a tantrum in front of her in order to get her to listen to me and really understanding how heavily her decisions affected everyone, I threw my heaviest wrench across the room. I felt calmer when I heard the piece of metal bang loudly against the wall. But hopefully I didn't break the thin wood though, because I'd be the only one responsible for fixing it.

"I thought you understood," she whispered, "Edward was right...I shouldn't have come here."

And just like that, the pulse in my head was thudding hard against my temple once more. It seems I was destined to forever be damned. Why? Why did it have to be Bella? Why did it have to be Edward that I had to be up against? Why couldn't he stay away for good like he had promised her he would?

Why couldn't Bella give me a chance?

"Bella, wait, no, don't go. I...I'm sorry."

As I gazed at her retreating form, my heart squeezed inside of me, full of guilt and heartache. If Paul of Leah was here, they would've reminded me-for the thousandth time- of how whipped I was.

"Oh, Jacob?"

My ears perked up as I stared hopefully at Bella. What was she going to say? Was she planning to stay? Is she forgiving me for throwing a tantrum?

"Today, I ran into one of my friends at school during lunch."

I raised an eyebrow, what did this have to do with anything we were just arguing about?

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I swear I didn't tell her anything, but for some reason she just knew right off the bat that Edward was a vampire. Like, instantaneously, she went from being happy to furious when she saw Edward-"

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward.

Always Edward.

"-And she said she used to be from the reservation."

"What?", that piked my interest, "From La Push?"

"I don't remember. She didn't really look like she's from here. But I distinctly remember her mentioning she was from the reservation. I'm a little worried...I thought if she was a part of the tribe it should be you I talked to."

I sighed, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Thanks for letting me know."

"See you."

I winced. She was still mad at me. I massaged my temples as she left my line of vision, and soon afterwards I heard her tell Billy that she would leave.

Really, I should really be used to the pain. Maybe I was a masochist. No matter how many times Bella told me that it would always be Edward, I still wanted her to acceptance my feelings. I really was a whipped dog. When will it be until she got sick of me...

But someone from the reservation was in Forks? And she knew that Edward was a leech?

Every kid in La Push grew up listening to the folk tales of the council. Not many of them believed it; with the modernization of America every kid was pretty much dragging themselves through high school in order to find a community college somewhere out of the reservation. Stories of the "cold ones" were always retold over and over again every season; eventually we all learned to drown out our parent's rambling.

And in regards to the people in the reservation that knew the truth...who we were...what the Cullens were...it was a closely guarded secret. I could name right off on the top of my head every that knew. And we frequently kept in contact with each other, whether it was the council that we were obligated to meet with or Rachel, Leah, Emily or Kim.

Out of that short list of people, not one of them had moved to Forks. So who was this girl Bella met?

"Jacob!"

I snapped my head around, surprised that I didn't notice Seth galloping into the garage sooner. Was I really that out of it?

"Hey Seth..."

"Sam's calling us!", he jogged towards me, "We caught wind of some group of kids from the Makah rez in Forks! Sam wants us to drive them out today. Apparently one of them used to piss Sam off a lot and he's not gonna take it anymore."

Frowning, I sat on the motorcycle Bella and I fixed together, "Sam can take the guy down himself. Why does he need reinforcement?"

"Guess he's too stubborn to budge of he isn't outnumbered. Come on, Paul and Jared's waiting."

I glanced at the wrench I threw earlier, and groaned when I saw that, indeed, I did break the wall in my moment of anger. The emotions flooded back into my head as I imagined Bella hanging out with the Cullens, Edward securely attached to her side.

This wasn't healthy. I'll go insane if I keep this up. I needed to let off some steam and Seth just gave me the perfect opportunity to.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

…...

"You promised that you would consider, Ray."

He sighed, opening the car for Maggie to step out as I glared daggers into his head, "Jenn, I really do believe that I'm capable enough to protect you and my girlfriend okay?"

"So," I walked behind his giant frame as Maggie fumbled to open the door, "Since you guys promised that I could go if I tried understanding your perspective-"

"Which you haven't.", Ray turned back to lazily smirk at me.

He was still walking, with me close behind when he suddenly stopped and tensed up. I nearly bumped into his six foot seven form.

"Ray?" I asked curiously, "What's wrong?"

He grabbed one of my shoulders and gently pushed me behind him. All of a sudden Maggie was standing in front of me as well.

"Here comes trouble..." I heard her mumble.

"What is it?" I whispered.

My question was quickly answered when I heard heavy, purposeful footsteps and then a loud, deep voice that reminded me of thunder calpping.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"

I peered in between Maggie's and Ray's arms to see a guy, abnormally tall for his age. I could tell he was only about sixteen but he was ridiculously muscular, giving others the impression that he was a lot older than he really was. His hair was cropped short on top of his head, with russet skin, just like Ray's.

From where I stood, I could tell that at least four or five other guys, built the exact same way as the loud one, came to a halt beside him.

"Paul, I told you to wait for us.", grumbled one of them. I could tell that he was most likely the lead out of the rest of the guys, his eyes displaying wisdom and maturity. He was most likely Ray's age, nineteen, but Ray looked like he could be taller than him.

I was silently appreciating each of their handsome features, and more importantly, their shirtlessness, when Ray and Maggie crossed their arms together at the same time. Not wanting to be left out, I copied their gesture.

"What's up Sam?", Maggie said.

"Maggie," the leader grunted, not taking his eyes off of Ray's tense form, "Ray. The last time I saw you in the area you and your friends were trying to start a fight with our school. I thought we told you to stay off of our property."

"Get lost Sam. This isn't La Push and it certainly isn't your property."

"You're within our borders."

"Like hell I am. You're just trying to start a fight you're destined to lose. So why don't you and your little cheerleader squad get out off here?", Ray scoffed, throwing his arm around Maggie.

"What did you say, you asshole?", it was the first guy again, Paul...?

"Did your parents drop you on your head or something? Get. Out. Of. Here," my brother figure growled. I could see him slightly shaking. Maggie was rubbing his back so he wouldn't go ape-shit on these poor boys.

"No. _You_ leave, Ray. _You_ go back home to _your own_ rez.", Sam started walking towards us. They moved in unison behind him. They were serious, all of them with tense shoulders, looking as if they'd eat us for dinner.

"Please, Sam. Ray is right, this isn't your property, it's ours. We live here now," Maggie stepped forward, and though they didn't stop, Sam walked a bit slower.

"Maggie, why are you associating yourself with this guy? He's a bad influence on you. Emily would be disappointed."

"He's changed. And you need to leave or I'm calling the cops on you for trespassing."

"Back off, woman," Paul again. I knew he was trouble. You could speak some sense into Sam, even Ray but not this guy. This entire time it looked as if he could snap Maggie's neck at any second.

I think Ray thought the hot tempered one was too close or something, because next thing you knew Ray was pushing him back. He fell on the wet ground with a loud thud. The rest of them lunged forward immediately, forcing me to take a step back out of fear.

"Sam, let me handle this guy. I'm down for a fight any day."

"Jacob, easy."

"Bring it on kid. I'll make sure you'll get the beating of your life."

"You're going eat those words, you son of a-"

" **All of you! Back off!** "

I gasped at Sam's booming voice. It was so raw, authority oozing out of each syllable and rolling off in waves. Immediately they all quieted down. I could only hear the sound of Maggie urging Ray's shaking form to control himself.

"I'm going to keep it short and simple. You need to leave. Don't mess with us on our land."

I feared for Sam's safety when Ray headed closer to the shorter male. Had it been any other person challenging Sam, I had no doubt that the latter would come out of the fight with his head held high. But it was Ray who was opposing him. It wasn't because of the fact that Ray had a good four inches on him, or that Ray was absolutely serious at this point (I've never been more terrified of Ray when he shook). It wasn't even the fact that Ray used to have the worst reputation for destroying things just for fun.

It was because Ray was a werewolf.

He'd been trying to bottle it up for months now, and me and Maggie both knew that once that lid was off, nothing would be able to control him from destroying these guys. It was a miracle that he managed to not phase for so long. Maggie's effort paid off.

Maggie took a deep breath, and stood in between her boyfriend and Sam. I was afraid, but she wasn't. It seemed like she almost trusted Sam not to explode while both me and her knew Ray would die before injuring his imprint, "No, Sam. It's you that needs to leave. We really do live here now and I won't be repeating myself."

"Move aside babe..."

"Ray-"

I heard an cannibalistic snarl.

…...

 **Jacob POV**

I snarled. I didn't want to think clearly anymore. I was ready. I was _so_ ready to beat the shit out of this guy.

I heard a stereo system playing softly within the house. The song playing was one I was familiar with. A favorite song of mine when I was younger.

 _Little do you know I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep._

 _Little do you know all my mistakes are slowly drowning me._

 _Little do you know I'm trying to make it better, piece by piece._

 _Little do you know I...I love you 'till the sun dies..._

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

 _It's because of you, Bella. I'm so angry because you drive me crazy. If you won't let me fight Edward, this Ray guy will take the heat for him._

…...

 **Jennifer POV**

Maggie knew she wouldn't be able to work her magic on him like she had done earlier with me.

But...

...the strangest thing...

...the Jacob guy...

...was growling too...?

What?

And then I had an epiphany.

Ray's uncle explained to me once, when everything became new to me:

 _'As long as the enemy never shows up on our land, we have no need for our wolf side. But the moment the cold ones arrive and become a threat to our people, the genetics will kick in. Boys will grow taller, their body heat too high for a human's, and they will be much stronger and faster than any of their friends. '_

Just earlier today I saw a vampire with Bella.

These guys, from their russet skin and dark features, I knew that they were from the reservation close by Forks. Every one of them towered over six feet. They probably grew up with the same stories Ray grew up on.

I looked at Paul. There was a tattoo. Two wolves captured within a spherical design forever displayed on his arm.

And then all of a sudden, I was scared for Ray.

"Ray, careful! I think...I think they're all werewolves!"

…...

 **Jacob POV**

 _Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella._

"Ray, careful! I think...I think they're all werewolves!"

 _Bell-_

All thought came to a stop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It hit me in waves.

First, her voice. Like the sound of your mother's voice reaching your ears when you're homesick. Like the voice, so sweet and gentle, even when she was cursing at you you'd still love her. A voice you'd imagine an angel to have.

Next, her smell. Fruity, but not the artificial strawberry or peach or grapes. Pear. She smelled like real pears. I loved pears. Demure but distinct, never to be forgotten for as long as you live.

Her heart beat. It was like the sound of the waves crashing against the sand on the beaches of La Push. Or the sound of the crackling flames at our bonfires. A sound that you were so used to hearing all your life that without it, you wouldn't be able to fall asleep at night because you didn't feel like you were home.

Her panicked breathing. Like when she was scared of the dark or a monster and needed to be wrapped around your arms in order to feel safe. Like when she would be under you with her fingers in your damp hair and your hands caressing her body and she would be whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you made her feel amazing.

I haven't even looked at her yet, and I knew that she would be the death of me.

All I had to do was turn my head...

But...

...did I want to?

What about Bella?

Bella...

"Jacob?"

Ah...there was the voice that haunted my dreams. I beamed at my auburn haired beauty with, regretfully, Edward in tow as they got out of his expensive car. She was jogging towards us and I felt my heart pick up its pace again.

Why was she here?

Did it really matter?

 _Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella._

I ran towards her and picked her up in my arms.

"Bella..." I whispered and was assaulted by the smell of the vanilla lotion she always wore.

Yes...it was my Bella. Only Bella. Always Bella. No one else.

No one else in this world will do for me.

"Bella? Why are you at my house?"

I tensed.

 _The sound of a mother's voice after you've been homesick for too long._

 _No...it has to be Bella._

 _Bella...Bella..._

"Hey Jennifer...", I heard Bella call out.

 _BELLA...BELLA..._

 _Jennifer...?_

 _-_ To Be Continued-

 **Oh my gosh I can't believe how long this chapter is! Please let me know what you thought! Jacob's rejecting the imprint!** **I honestly think this will make for a much more compelling story for you guys to read!**

 **-Tammy Sakamoto**


End file.
